Romance on Christmas
by Guardianboy
Summary: North is throwing a Christmas party for the guardians they all give each other gifts but some of jacks gifts are a bit more special containing JackxTooth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I may be new at this but I just want you to know after seeing the movie Rise of the Guardians I decided to write some fanfic about it basing it off of JackxTooth and I just want you to know please don't have many harsh comments beacause like I said before im new at this but without further a do I bring you Romance on Christmas. **On Christmas Day after Santa had given out all the presents he decided to throw a little party for each of the guardians Bunny,Sandy,Tooth,and was around 9:00 when the first guest arrived Jack."How's it going north?".said Jack with a mischievous grin on his face."Haha great to see you Jack!"said north with his jolly old soon as he said that Bunny came out of his hole with his nose twitching at the sound of Jack."Looks like I wasn't the first mate to get to this little celebration north threw.".Bunny said with a slight grin coming across his then a yellow cloud started to drift into the room with a certain little man on the cloud Sandy started to wake up he started flashing signs that were read as "Hello my Friends.".After they stopped greeting each other Jack asked "Where's Tooth?" As if on cue Tooth flew in as fast as one of her fairies going to get a tooth."Sorry im late guys.".Tooth said chuckling then blushing at the sight of Jack there."Ah good to see you were able to make it Tooth!".Said north with his booming laugh."How's it hanging Tooth?".Jack said as he was slightly blushing a light blue color across his face."Now we get to the CELEBRATIONS!".North said as he called his elves and yetis to prepare the food. **Sorry about such a short chapter but I promise when I have time i'll make a longer chapter thx to everyone who will leave good reviews for this first Ya!:)**


	2. Games of Love

Hey** guys I have brought you chapter 2 of Romance on Christmas please leave some good reviews without further a do here we go! **As the elves and yetis finished setting the table with food and games everyone sat down Jack and Tooth beside eachother blushing a bit at the sight of each other which made everyone laugh."Haha it's a good sight to see two guardians having a good time!"Said north with his booming laugh."Isn't that cute."said Bunny with his Sandy just showed a heart above his head pointing at Jack and Tooth with a smile on his face. "Well I don't know if it's exactly like that but we are close."said Jack which made Tooth feel a bit sad then she felt happy again since he said they were dinner they all decided to play a game."So what shall we play this fine evening?"Jack said with his natural mischievous grin on his face."Why don't we play Draw That."said Bunny with a pencil ready."Sounds interesting how do you play?"said Jack curious of what the big rabbit was talking about."You mean to say you've never played Draw That before?!"said North shocked at what the white haired boy said."Well no because I haven't really had anyone to play with who could see me for the past 300 years."said Jack a bit annoyed that he didn't remember jack was alone for so long but shook it off."Well then we should tell him how to play."said Tooth with a smile on her face."Ok the rules are simple one person draws a picture and everyone else must try and guess what it is and if they get it right they get a point."said Bunny with his "sincere" voice."And no writing words that would be cheating."Tooth said thinking Jack might help her."Alrighty then shall we begin?"Jack said excited to see what ideas he and his friends could come up with. "Ok so i'll go first."signed sandy started to draw they all ready started spouting out words "Potato!"said was starting to draw a snowflake but they didn't know yet but they got a hint."Snow!"said North"Christmas!"yelled Tooth"Snowflake!"Shouted Jack and Sandy nodded his head "Yes!"said jack as he got the answer correct."Since you got it right you go up."said Bunny."Alrighty."Jack said while hopping out of his he began drawing he started to make a bunch of mini hearts around a couple."Romantic!"said North "Sandy signed "date?" then Tooth yelled "Love!" and jack nodded as she got the word."Nice one Frostbite."said Bunny."Thanks I was thinking about someone when I was drawing that."said Jack quickly glancing at Tooth then looking back at the he said that Tooth blushed an even brighter red than North's coat."S-s-shall we continue?"stuttered Tooth in happiness as she started to float up to the paper with a pencil in hand still blushing but a less bright color of she started drawing she lost control of her body because she was thinking about what just happened and when she came to she was suddenly half way done drawing Jack Frost and this made her face red again."Man!"yelled Bunny as he was trying to think of what it would be. "Snowman!"yelled North over Bunny's guess then Jack guessed and he got it right which made Tooth embarrassed because she wanted everyone but Jack to know it."Jack Frost!"yelled Jack as he said his own name and it surprised them when Tooth actually nodded to the answer but before anyone could say anything Tooth suddenly flew off outside so no one could see her cry of embarrassment.**Well that's an interesting ending to chapter 2 now isn't it?Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave some reviews so I can make it better if you want see ya guys and i'll be making a new chapter soon see ya!**


	3. Guardians of Love

**Hey guys im back to bring you chapter 3 of Romance on Christmas I got a review that really brought a smile to my face today so why not make another chapter for that guy here's his name RJguzman318 thanks man you brought me a happy day now without further a do I bring you chapter 's P.O.V **As I flew down North's long shiny hallway I couldn't help but cry at the thought that Jack might be mad at her."M-m-maybe he didn't mind that I drew him."Tooth said while trying to see where she was going through her tears."N-no of course he minded now he probably t-t-thinks im some sort of weirdo!"said tooth but once she said that she heard a voice behind her "Tooth?".**Jack's P.O.V **"As I looked in front of me at the teary eyed hummingbird I couldn't help but hug her.""J-jack you don't hate me?!""Of course I don't hate you actually it's quite the opposite I actually l-love you"Jack said with a chilly blue blush spreading all over his face."Really!?"Said Tooth with a bright red blush on her face and her crying started to stop."Yes really."Jack said with a nervous smile."Jack to tell you the truth I've loved you ever first I first layed eyes on yo-"But before she could say anything else jack's lips layed his lips on hers and Tooth was gladly to return it in an embracing they departed from their kiss both still blushing like mad Tooth decided to break the silence."Wow Jack I never knew you actually had feelings for me."Tooth said while still happy about what had happened moments earlier."To be honest I've always had feelings for you to but I never had the guts to do it."Jack said with an embarrassed look on his face."You?Not having enough guts that surprises me!"Tooth said while smiling a mischievous smile."Hey smiling mischievously is my thing yours is being cute."Jack said while blushing after realizing what he just said."Oh you think I'm cute do you?"Tooth said while blushing."Well yes I really d-"But before he said anything else Tooth's lips pressed against his and he enjoyed every second he had with her.**Okay guys I hope you guys liked this chapter next chapter will either be an epilogue or just chapter 4 we'll have to see well I hope you enjoyed it please leave some reviews and i'll be back tomorrow...maybe;)**


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys sorry if you're all mad at me for not posting new chapters for romance on Christmas but I am honestly just having writers block but I promise you this I will make some more and new stories once I get ideas also if you can tell how to do spaces for stories that would be great my friends see ya.-Guardianboy**


End file.
